memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unnamed Romulans
Unnamed Romulans :Archive from talk:Romulan Would anyone be vehemently opposed to me creating a "List of unnamed Romulans" page? The list at the bottom of this list is getting quite lengthy, and I've got plenty more to add. I just wanted one or two good responses before I make my move. --Gvsualan 19:00, 21 Feb 2005 (GMT) :You've got my support. Tyrant 19:02, 21 Feb 2005 (GMT)Tyrant ::Sounds like a good idea to me -- add a link to list of unnamed individuals. ::Remember, if "list of unnamed Romulans" get too big, it might even mean creating subarticles from there, such as "list of unnamed Romulan commanders", so on and so forth. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 21:00, 21 Feb 2005 (GMT) Romulan agent in Kir'Shara Gvsualan, I thought it would be curteous of me to ask if the Romulan agent from the end of the final episode in Enterprise's Vulcan arc (Kir Shara?) could be added here? There is already a picture of himRebelstrike2005 19:41, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT) : His name was given...it was Talok. --Gvsualan 19:58, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT) Sorry about that, I just like the list so much I've been thinking of all Romulans that appeared in all of the series.-Rebelstrike2005 20:01, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT) :No prob. Actually, I didn't catch it until I read the last paragraph of the summary on . The only unnamed romulans that I can think of that I do not have access to the DVD's to get screencaps for are the Romulan Soup Lady from and the Romulan Pilot from , both TNG. --Gvsualan 20:17, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::Furthermore, if there is an unnamed Romulan, anyone can add it here, or even consider restructuring this article down the line. I personally already think that the numerous Romulan commanders deserves special attention. --Captain Mike K. Bartel 20:22, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT) : Numerous? There are really only two key commanders, those from TOS that are not given names. The one from TNG is pretty much as fulfilled as it can be. One other that I have since thought of that hasn't been covered is the one from . --Gvsualan 01:09, 25 Feb 2005 (GMT) Gvsualan, I found another one for you. There was an unnamed Romulan pilot on the from " ." He was played by Robertson Dean. - Rebelstrike2005 12:39, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) :Actually I already mentioned adding him above. ;) I think finding a screencap first would be best before adding him to the list, just to keep the picture with the profile -- unless there is another way to work with wiki to produce the face-next-to-profile effect I've been going for. --Gvsualan 12:47, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) Romulan Commander in Balance of Terror I thought it was accepted that the name of the Romulan Commander from 'Balance of Terror' was Keras? :It isn't. And I personally, can't even think of a source for that. Novel? - AJHalliwell 03:12, 12 Oct 2005 (UTC) Yeah, novel. He just happened to be my favorite character... ever, so I know alot about him. Unfortunatly, none of it is canon.